Je t'aime
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Enma et son petit ami sont heureux. Ils nagent même dans le bonheur le plus total, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier doive partir en Italie pour son travail, laissant Enma seul. UA, shonen-ai.


Titre : Je t'aime.

Disclaimer : Non, Reborn ne m'appartiens toujours pas, même si je rêverais de posséder Hibari… Mais non.

Pairing : 0027 ou 2700, au choix. (Enma x Tsuna ou Tsuna x Enma)

Note de l'auteur : c'est court, très court. Tellement que je me demande si je peux vraiment appeler ça un OS. Enfin, même si je ne suis pas très contente de ce texte, j'ai au moins la possibilité de dire que j'ai écrit du shonen-ai ! Oui ! Même pas un pitit bisou, pas de lemon bien hard, rien ! Juste une relation toute douce version shojo manga, un peu. Pour ça au moins je suis fière. =)

* * *

**Je t'aime.**

Enma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime », puis il était parti. Il lui avait dit ça en lui remettant une simple carte avec sa nouvelle adresse. En Italie. Un simple « je t'aime », un mot doux, empli de tendresse, qui suffisait à le déchirer. Le jeune homme aurait voulu le rattraper. Lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin de lui. Il aurait voulu prendre sa main et ne jamais la lâcher. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était rester silencieux en fixant la nouvelle adresse. Il ne voulait pas. Il savait qu'une fois séparés, même avec tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, ils ne tiendraient pas. Ils ne se verraient que deux fois dans l'année, et seulement pour quelques jours. Il avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller avec le doux parfum de l'être cher l'enveloppant, entouré par ses bras protecteurs. Le calme, la sécurité, le sentiment que tout est réalisable, c'était lui qui les lui avait apportés. Maintenant qu'il était loin, il se sentait perdu, son cœur lui faisait mal. A peine quelques minutes et il voulait déjà le revoir. Comme pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Enma sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre, il y avait quelques années.

Ils suivaient plusieurs cours ensemble à la fac, et il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Mais il avait fallu beaucoup plus longtemps pour que lui remarque Enma. Rien de bien romantique en somme, il l'avait juste aidé à ramasser ses affaires, alors que d'autres élèves s'étaient amusés à les éparpillés. Par grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant. Ils étaient vite devenus amis, malgré les sentiments qu'Enma avait pour lui. Quelques mois étaient passés, puis il lui avait dit ces trois mots. Trois petits mots qui auraient été insignifiants si ils n'avaient pas été prononcés par lui. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime », avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde. Il lui avait juste dit ça, et Enma s'était mis à pleurer. Parce qu'il était heureux d'être aimé.

Leur vie de couple avait été comme un long fleuve tranquille, uniquement ponctué de vagues de bonheur. Ils s'aimaient, et le reste ne comptait pas. Une fois sortis de la fac, ils avaient commencé à travailler, tous les deux dans la même entreprise. Ils avaient acheté un appartement et avaient commencé à vivre ensemble. Il se souvenait encore de la surprise qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner au lit le jour de son anniversaire. Et la fois où il avait failli pleurer en regardant ce film d'horreur au cinéma. Il lui avait même apprit à pêcher une fois, alors qu'ils étaient en vacances à la campagne. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'échanger des regards discrets, des sourires ou des signes de la main au bureau, pour montrer à l'autre qu'ils étaient là, ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. C'était quelque chose de doux et de calme, comme un cocon de bonheur qui les avait accueillis sans plus d'histoire. Les choses avaient toujours été simples, même lorsque leurs familles avaient apprit leur liaison. Même lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller se marier aux États-Unis. Même lorsque leurs collègues de travail les regardaient de travers, ils se soutenaient mutuellement et tout allait bien. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient tant de projets qui n'avaient jamais abouti, comme aller visiter les Caraïbes. Acheter un chien. Puis acheter une grande maison et fonder une famille heureuse. Ils adopteraient un enfant, peut être deux, et les élèveraient dans le bonheur.

Enma essaya d'enrayer le flot de larmes qui s'échappaient à présent de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tout cet amour qui n'avait cessé de grandir dans leur cœur, est-ce que tout était fini ? Est-ce que, dans quelques années, il lui apprendrait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette distance entre eux ? Ou pire, lui dirait-il simplement qu'il aimait une autre personne ? Ils seraient loin, trop loin. Si loin qu'ils n'auraient plus rien en commun. Seul l'amour entre eux resteraient, mais pour combien de temps ? Enma aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Tout stopper autour de lui, pour prendre le temps de lui dire à quel point il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Il était sa lumière, son bonheur. Il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il partait aussi, qu'ils allaient ensemble en Italie. Il aurait voulu y croire, et dire en rigolant qu'il se cacherait dans sa valise si il le fallait. Il aurait voulu lui dire que leur rêve continuerait d'exister, que rien ne les séparerait, pas même quelques milliers de kilomètres. Il aurait voulu croire que ces anneaux qu'ils portaient au doigt empêcheraient leur amour de se dissoudre. Il y avait cru. Ces dernières années, alors que tout ce bonheur les submergeait, il avait cru que cela ne prendrait jamais fin. Il était persuadé que cela durerait, pour toujours. Même lorsqu'ils seraient devenus vieux et auraient blanchi de partout, il voulait croire que cela continuerait. Que leur amour ne serait jamais mis à l'épreuve, et que jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

Le jeune homme renifla, essuyant sans conviction les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se finisse ainsi ? Il hoqueta. Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Comme si tout était fini. Son monde était en miettes, sa raison de vivre partie, ses rêves brisés. Tout ce qui lui avait donné la force de continuer à avancer venait de s'envoler, le laissant seul et déchiré. Ilse sentait misérable, pitoyable, comme un être frêle trop facile à briser. Il se sentait abandonné, comme un jouet dont on se serait lassé. Une pensée traversa son esprit. Et si son amour avait prit son déménagement comme prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui ? Et si il ne le voyait que comme un fardeau ? Les larmes redoublèrent avec l'incompréhension et le désespoir qui reprenaient. Enma secoua la tête en reniflant à nouveau. Non, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il lui faisait confiance. Mais cela n'atténuait en rien la douleur grandissante dans sa poitrine, le compressant, l'empêchant de respirer, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur et redoubler ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il voulait le retenir. Peu importe les moyens. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Seuls quelques mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Tsuna. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retourna, stoppant sa marche. Son sourire triste chamboula Enma lorsqu'il vit que lui aussi pleurait.

« Moi aussi. »


End file.
